Atomic Samurai
Summary Kamikaze (カミカゼ, Kamikaze), also known by his hero alias Atomic Samurai (アトミック侍, Atomikku Zamurai), is the S-Class Rank 4 professional hero for the Hero Association. Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied in a topknot with dark eyes and a prominent jawline. He has a small goatee and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional, loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He also sports a pair of swords in his waist tied on his left hip. He has a rather prideful personality, seen when he refused to shake Saitama's hand, telling him that he only acknowledges the strong and that he would only greet the latter if he makes it to the higher ranks of S-Class. This indicated that he can be biased when evaluating people based on appearance and rank, rather than by inner power. He also appears to dislike being called old. Despite his prideful nature, he behaves humbly to those he respects. This is seen with Bang, a fellow hero whom he holds the utmost respect for, and also towards his fellow Master Swordsmen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: '''Kamikaze, Atomic Samurai '''Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: Human, Samurai, 4th Ranked S-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman Attack Potency: At least City level (Considered to be a powerful S-Class and cut Melzalgald to pieces several times) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Slices with speeds over Mach 3500. Reacted to the incoming bullets from Boros' ship) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: At least City level Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for very long periods of time) Range: Extended melee range with his katanas Standard Equipment: His Katanas Intelligence: As the 4th Ranked S-Clas Hero, Atomic Samurai is one of the Hero Association's strongest combatants. A master swordsman, he specializes in close range combat, cutting his opponents to pieces in a blink of an eye. His abilities are so great that Superalloy Darkshine claimed that Samurai would be able to deal with Garou before the latter could use of his techniques. Atomic Samurai is also pragmatic enough to attack foes from behind when they're distracted. He is also a talented teacher, having taught three disciples who would have become S-Class heroes if not for the presence of Sweet Mask. Weaknesses: None notable Atomic Samurai Fighting.gif|Atomic Samurai's swordsmanship AtomicSlash.gif|Atomic Slash Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Atomic Slash (アトミック斬, Atomikku Zan): Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He performs a number of quick sword slashes, leaving his opponents literally in pieces. He primarily uses this technique while moving past the opponent, but has also shown a stationary version in which slashes everything around himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Samurai Category:Tier 7